Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 11th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from January 11th, 34 LC. Record Vorien Dawnstrider: I now call this senate session to order. We shall start by going over the events last week. Archmage Baelheit, please report on your class on dragonkin creatures. Verus Baelheit: '''Very well, Vice-Councilor. Earlier this week, we had another of our weekly creatures exhibitions on dangerous entities you might encounter. We got in the habit of presenting larger specimens this time. Such as the Proto-Drake. If this proves popular, we will continue to do so in the Future. Under proper supervision, of course. That is all, Vice-Chancellor. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Archmage. We shall now be moving onto the events next week. Archmage Silverspark, I believe that you have something planned for next week. Tammini Silverspark: Indeed, Vince-Chancellor. Will be running workshop on use of evocation spells. Hope to make instruction practical as well as theoretical so as to be useful in fulfilling Senate missions with minimum of casualties. Erm, self-inflicted or otherwise. Will be taking journey to Exodar for lesson, due to scenic nature of locale combined with readily-available target dummies for practice. Erm, one point: if attending without basic knowledge of elemental warding spells, please make effort to inform myself so safety arrangements can be made. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Silverspark, dismissed. Archmage Baelheit, I believe that you wished to speak to the Senate. Verus Baelheit: In a way. More accurately, Call upon one of our Magi. Mister Alexander. You had a security Issue to mention? Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, sir. S'we've a problem lads. Tammini Silverpsark: Intrigued at problem, but have to point out: lasses as well as lads present, to use colloquialisms. Vanidicus Alexander: I've 'ad a few reports come my way of a few shady folk movin' abou' Dalaran. Particularly by the Violet citadel. Now wha's distressin' s'that the wards ain't pick'em up. So if ye could all keep yer eyes open an' repor' anythin' ye fin' t'meself or to one of th' 'igher ups. That'll be all. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Mister Alexander. Please also be aware that Dalaran's mobile status has caused us to have issues with Ley-Line crossings tearing off extreme Magic and lingering around the City. So if you happen to see Arcane Elementals invading Dalaran, let us know. Vanidicus Alexander: Non-related issue, I'd presume. Verus Baelheit: We will now open the Senate Floor to open discussion. Should you wish to raise an issue, present your hand or staff. Quendan Corbrand: If I may? Verus Baelheit: Mister Corbrand, Please address this senate. Take center, Mister Corbrand. Quendan Corbrand: When I was inducted into the senate the other day, I was informed of a lack of robes for those that cannot obtain them on their own. I propose a correction to this. I am a tailor, not the greatest, mind, but I can craft robes in the Kirin Tor colors. I am merely seeking permission to provide these robes for all who need them. Verus Baelheit: Permission granted, Mister Corbrand. We would also be willing to provide you with raw materials for this effort. Quendan Corbrand: Any help would be appreciated, but I ask that it not be made a priority. I can gather them. I believe that's all I have. Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Any further... Miss Silverspark. Please address this Council. Tammini Silverspark: Am standing in center for second time at current juncture to enquire about Senate's apprenticeship policy. Have spoken recently with Mr Corbrand and Ms Davenport, both of whom indicated desire for some level of teaching. Personally unsure about where Senate presently stands, hence, erm, present standing. Verus Baelheit: Apprenticeships are arranged my mutual consent of Instructor and student, Archmage Silverspark. Should you wish to undertake one, Feel free to do so. Under other circumstances, you may be required to inform the Senate Leadership, But as an Archmage, you have the right to take whomever you choose, should they be agreeable. Arranax DeVin: Also, try to make sure they live ... students always seem to get themselves into some bind or another ... Tammini Silverspark: Very well. Would not be personally opposed, but will state that potential apprentices should contact many potential instructors to establish suitability of temperament, means, ends, and so forth. Verus Baelheit: Very well. Are there any further Subjects to bring up? Very well. We shall move on to tonight's final subject. Promotions. Mister Stormweaver. Please address this Senate. Mister Stormweaver, you have proven yourself as more than an Initiate, But a Mage of responsibility and dedication. I have no reservations at all in granting you promotion to full Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations, Mister Stormweaver. Nalendor Stormweaver: Thank you sir. I promise not to let you guys down. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Mister Stormweaver. Dismissed. Mister Zalphar. Please step forward. Mister Zalphar, You are being called here tonight to be informed of your new responsibilities. Tammini Silverspark: Hopefully including wearing of purple... Verus Baelheit: Upon consideration of your abilities, we have determined that you would be a fine selection for our Ambassador to Darnassus and the Kaldorei people. You are hereby given the Rank of Ambassador, and your Duties are to begin this Tuesday. Zalphar the Green : Why thank you. This is quite the honor. I'm sure the Night Elves will be very welcoming that I am to represent us in Darnassus. Vanidicus Alexander: Teach'em a couple of tricks Mr. Zalphar. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, Mister Zalphar. Dismissed. That ends Promotions for tonight. With that, I bring this Senate Meeting to a conclusion. All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Senate Sessions Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran